The Invisible Power
by HarukoWolf
Summary: Last chapter, Tora came and was planning to destroy the earth using the Saiyan's, but she must first drain them one by one. Trunks must use all his might to try to defeat her.


Hey guys! This is my second chapter in "The Super Saiyan Girl!" series. My last one was a little hard to understand, but this should be easier. Hope you enjoy.

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan were training when suddenly a big crash was heard all over Earth. When the three heroes rushed to the site, they saw a girl. But not a normal girl, for her power, from what they could sense, was very strong and they questioned, " Is she a Saiyan? And does that mean that the she could be a Super Saiyan as well?" Come on in and find out!

" Trunks, Gohan, can you guys handle this? King Kai is calling me for some important matters."

" Of course! She doesn't look that strong even though her power shows up to be very powerful." Trunks said.

" Alright then. See you guys!" Goku then flew off to King Kai.

" Hmm, you guys think your so tough don't you. You send your strongest team member off. What a stupid move! (This should be easier than I thought)" The Captain thought.

" So who are you exactly?" asked Gohan.

" My name is Tora and this is my little robot friend, RT. He fights and accompaniments me on all of my missions. He is very faithful and very powerful." Tora said.

" You mean that that little round ball with a radar for a face fights?" Trunks laughed at the thought of this.

" You seem pretty tough, purple hair boy. How about you take some of your emotion out on me? I want to see just how tough you are." Tora stated

" All right a fight!" Gohan said, " I want to show you my strength to!"

" Not so fast little boy. I must fight him first. I love tournaments. Always win. Never loose." Tora said, " And just so you won't be tempted little one, RT will keep you company. RT, fight formation number 48!"

Just then, RT, fell on the ground and shut off. But then it opened up to a powerful robot fighter, almost android like. His torso popped out, then his head, then his legs and arms. It looked like he had two beam swords on his side, not activated, and a blaster built in his arms and legs, and like all androids, a self-destruct mechanism for emergencies.

RT then rushed toward Gohan and stopped right in front of him. He opened his hands to both sides with his arms stretched out horizontally. Two beams, on in each hand, shot out and stopped after a few seconds. Just then, a giant bubble surrounded Gohan and RT. It was a barrier so that nothing could get in our out. Gohan was stuck inside with this android.

" Well, looks like it's just us, kid." Tora said

" What did you do to Gohan?" Trunks yelled

" Don't worry it won't hurt him. RT might though." Tora said threateningly

" Why you!" Said Trunks angrily, " You better not hurt him!"

" Now didn't your master tell you not to let your anger cloud your mind in a battle? It might resist you to turn into a Super Saiyan." Tora said.

Trunks became very confused. First, he didn't know what was going on with this girl coming here so suddenly. Second, his friend, Gohan, was being threatened by this android and Tora. Third, Trunks is becoming confused with his emotions. He doesn't know what was going happen. And how did she know about him being able to turn to Super form? And what about Goku? What was so important that he had to miss the moment?

" How…how did you know?" Trunks asked confused.

" How you ask? Please, your not oblique. I can see right through you. That is one of the gifts Boss gave me for being his master warrior. I have the ability to study your moves and can tell what you are going to do by going into your mind. So what do you think of me now?" Tora asked.

" Well your pretty strong, but not very smart. You just told me your technique and now I know the perfect way to destroy you." Trunks said with confidence.

" So kid, are you telling me that your ready to fight now?" Tora asked.

" You bet! And I am going to take you down!" Trunks said.

" We'll see who ends up on the floor at the end. Go!" Tora said. Getting in her fighting stance.

Trunks and Tora just stood there glaring at each other to see who would move first. Trunks then decided to move first and Transmitted behind her and used a round-house kick right to the head while she was still facing in the same direction, but then surprisingly she Transmitted to! But where? Trunks waited for a while, but nothing happened. He took a glance to notice that Gohan and RT had not moved at all since the barrier was put up. Suddenly, Trunks felt an enormous power charging from somewhere and as soon as he turned around a big blast hit him and he flew across and into the ground.

" Ack! That really hurt! It was just a normal Ki blast to! How can she be so strong?" Trunks thought.

" Weak I see! I thought you could power up? Guess not. I thought you were better? Instead, I am just wasting my power on you. I'm just going to finish you here and now! Ka…me…ha…me…ha…me…ha!" Tora shouted.

A big Kamehameha wave came rushing toward Trunks. He could just feel the power of the wave blasting through the air and he didn't have enough energy to get up and Transmit. What was he going to do?

Meanwhile with Goku 

Goku was traveling at a very fast and high speed. He wasn't sure what this sudden call from King Kai was all about. He just hoped it wasn't anything bad and he was hoping that Trunks and Gohan were all right.

" I sure hope that Gohan and Trunks are ok. There was something strange about that girl. There was some sort of hidden power in her that I could not identify. Maybe King Kai will have some info about her. I better hurry and get to him if want to ask him." Goku said as he powered himself up even more and rushed even faster to King Kai's Palace.

Back with Trunks 

Trunks finally got up with what strength he had and tried to push back the wave. He was holding the wave with all his might in his two hands. "Gah!" Trunks exclaimed as he thrust the wave back with one of his own waves.

" What? Well, it looks like he does have some power after all." Tora said, " I can block this shot easily…."

But it came faster then she thought and hit her. She got pushed back a few miles and stopped herself.

"Hmm, not a bad shot. Guess he does have some sense." Tora said as she flew toward Trunks. "Your pretty good kid. I am actually surprised that you even are still alive after my shot. Now, let me see what else you can do. She walked up to him and kicked him a number of times and kicked him back, throwing himself against a giant boulder.

" I…need…to power up, but…I…I…I don't think I have enough Ki energy to…" Trunks said while breathing heavily.

" What's the matter? Can't charge up? I thought you were pretty good just now!" Tora yelled.

" I have to power up. It's the only way. Haaaaaaaa!" Trunks then charged up his power fully and became a Super Saiyan 2 and a tremor moved all over the earth from the power.

" That's it! That is the power I have been waiting for kid! Now, come and get me!"

Now that Trunks has finally become a Super Saiyan, he is feeling as though he can now take on this Captain Tora. But he is still worried about Gohan. What if Tora decides to command RT to kill Gohan, he is strong, but he has never killed an android by himself. And Goku, what is going to happen to him? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!

On the next time of Dragon Ball Z, Goku finally meets up with King Kai and he has very bad news! There is going to be a very powerful Saiyan warrior and an android coming to earth…wait that's already happened! I guess Goku flew here for no reason. What a bummer. But it seems that her plan is to take the energy out of all the Warriors of earth and use them to destroy the earth! Great. Now Goku must go back and warn the earth about this danger.

Trunks is having enough trouble as it is, it seems as though Tora has powered up as well, but not as strong as Trunks. He just keeps pounding her and she is weaker and weaker, but it appears that she is not loosing energy she just keeps gaining more and more every hit! How is this happening? Join us again!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review me! Thankies! Ja ne! ( ) 


End file.
